The Heart of a Spy
by Nick- Mizzet
Summary: Dumb title, I know. Kabuto meets Tayuya for the first time and falls in love with her. Problem is, she does not love him. What will Kabuto do? KabutoxTayuya Rated T for mild cussing. *warn- not that proud of this story*
1. Boy Meets Girl

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. If I did, Shikamaru would kick ass and be the next hokage.

This is a Kabuto/Tayuya fanfic. If you hate the Sound Village, do not head this. More characters will come in later chapters, maybe even pairings, if I get good reviews. Characters are a bit OOC. Deal with it, ok? So, here it is.

Chapter one- Boy Meets Girl

Kabuto Yakushi is a ninja for the Sound Village. He has done many dreadful acts under his master- Orochimaru. Kabuto's primary goal is to help trigger and witness the destruction of Konoha. He has done many acts, but not one. This is the feeling that he yearns the most- the feeling of love. He had once experienced this moment, but soon, something terrible happened. This event caused him to not love again. It destroyed his belief in love. Here is how it happened…..

Kabuto was with Orochimaru helping him recruit new members for the newly made Sound Village. They talked to several people and talking about their interests about destruction of Konoha. There were many people auditioning and most of them Orochimaru killed. After many depressing auditions, Kabuto saw the next person up.

"Tayuya," Kabuto and Orochimaru said together as they were looking at her resume.

"It says she specializes in genjutsu, her main weapon is a flute, and her best jutsu is is 'Demon Flute: Illusionary Warriors Manipulating Melody.' Well, Kabuto, what do you think?" Orochimaru asked.

Kabuto was not thinking about her powers. He was more focused on her looks. 'Wow she looks good with her long red hair, her smooth skin..' Kabuto pondered on and on until Orochimaru snapped him back.

"KABUTO!" Orochimaru barked. "Please, take our new comrade to her new room." He said more calmly.

"Yes sir," Kabuto said as he went to help out Tayuya.

Kabuto guided Tayuya through Orochimaru's mansion. He showed her all the rooms and about everything in the mansion. Soon, they got to her room.

"So, Tayuya…" Kabuto said. He was kind of shy talking to her since he has never talked to a girl, or talked to someone who he cares for.

"Yea. What the fuck do you want shithead?" she said like she does not want to be here.

"Ummm.. Well, here is your room," Kabuto said as he was surprised from her language. 'Wow. She also has a dirty mouth. Interesting…..' he taught.

"Shut the fuck up and give me the fucking key!" she shouted annoyed.

He gave her the key and let herself in. She then shut the door in front of Kabuto's face.

'Hmm, getting her to like me will be difficult,' Kabuto said to himself.

Did you like it? Review please!


	2. The Connection and a Loss

So yeah. New chapter. Yay. So here it is.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. I wish I did…..

Chapter 2- The Connection and a Loss

'Sigh,' Kabuto said to himself as he was lying down on his bed. He was in still thinking of ways to let Tayuya like him, or at least notice him. 'Maybe I just need to rest. That might help me.'

And so Kabuto rested.

The next day…….

Kabuto woke up and eagerly got out of bed. Kabuto was thinking, 'Ahh… I feel completely rejuvenated! Now, to get Tayuya to notice me.'

Kabuto walked around Orochimaru's mansion looking for her. He first checked her room. He pulled of his master key (sounds like a hotel, right?) and inserted it into her keyhole. He opened the door.

"Tayuya?" he said. The scene he saw next bedazzled him. He saw Tayuya naked. He could not help but blush.

Tayuya was surprised. She also blushed but then got angry.

"What the fuck are you doing her, you shithead?" she shouted angrily to the peverted spy.

"I… uh… such big…. Er, I mean" Kabuto was lost for words. He was tongue- twisted. He got his senses all together and answered her.

"Sorry. I was just checking how you were. I also came to tell you breakfast is being served. Want to go with me?" Kabuto said eagerly but calmly.

"Sure," Tayuya said. "But you have to let me change first you shithead!"

Kabuto sweat dropped. "Yeah. I'll leave you to tend to your, er, changing."

Kabuto closed the door and waited outside. Kabuto taught to himself, 'Wow. She looks so hot when she is naked. '

On the other side, Tayuya was putting on her clothes. ' Wow. I never felt like this before…' she said to herself. 'Do I love him? NO! It can't be. He is just a pervert who is full of shit! But I can't help but look at him. His bowl- cut hair with a ponytail in the back, his shady eves which give him a mysterious aura, his heart- warming smile…'

She soon opened the door waiting for Kabuto to escort her to the cafeteria. Kabuto was ready and guided her there. When they reached the cafeteria, they saw many people in line for food. Kabuto was shocked by how long the line was.

Tayuya yelled, "Hey! What the hell is happening? Where the hell is my fucking food?"

Kabuto taught for a while and had an idea. He grabbed Tayuya's hand and shoved them throught the huge crowd.

"Outta my way. Second hand man and new girl comin' through," he said as he kept on pushing himself and Tayuya.

Soon, they were able to get their food. They sat down and started to talk.

Kabuto stared the conversation. "So Tayuya, what interested you to come to the sound village?"

Tayuya was munching on her cereal when she heard this. She took a huge gulp and started talking.

"Well, I joined because I was tired of my ninja life. I wanted to fight. I wanted excitement. I wanted to release the beast!" she yelled.

"Wow. That was the first sentence you did not use a cuss word." Kabuto said amazed.

Tayuya laughed. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" she said with a smile.

"Nothing" Kabuto responded.

They then finished their breakfast. Tayuya left to go explore the mansion some more and Kabuto left to go see Orochimaru. As soon as Kabuto stepped into Orochimaru's office, he was reading some more resumes.

"Hmmm… Take a look at this, Kabuto," Orichimaru said. "Jirobo, has massive strength and can pull large amounts of gravel from the ground. Special ability- 'Chakra Absorption Technique.' Kidomaru, has six arms in total and can make webs out of his chakra. Special ability- 'Spider War Bow: Terrible Split.' Sakon and Ukon, has unique kekkei genkai, can fuse with each other ant time they want, and possess great speed and power. Special abilities- 'Attack of an Evil Spirit Pair', andSummoning: Rashomon. This group sounds promising, don't you think?"

Kabuto was looking through the resumes Orochimaru handed him. 'Wow. These people are pretty impressive.' Kabuto said in his mind.

Orochimaru then said to Kabuto, "I was thinking….. Let's pair those three with the other good ninja- Tayuya. We can put the seal and teach them how to activate the violet gate."

"Sure," Kabuto said. The truth was that hw did not want Tayuya to be teamed up with a fatass, a spider man, and the twins. He just taught that she was better than them. She was more intelligent than them.

"Go find those four," Orochimaru ordered.

Kabuto then walked out the door and went to go find the newly made Sound Four. 'Oh, crap. I hope Orochimaru will let Tayuya out of that group.'

This is longer now. Review please. Reviews make me happy. No reviews make me sad.


	3. Kimmimaro's Arrival

Here it is- Chapter 3 of my story. You all must be excited.

Special thanks to those who reviewed-

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only

Kimmimaros- Angel

Yeah, only two. I hope whoever reads this will review. Please?

Disclaimer- Naruto is still not mine, sadly.

Chapter 3- Kimmimaro's Arrival

Kabuto was frantically searching for Tayuya. He wanted her to get out because the curse seal is a bad thing. He observed what happened to another one of Orochimaru's minions that does not work for him.

Her name was Anko Mitarashi. She has purple hair, tied in a pineapple fasion, tomboyish, and energetic. She was one of many of Orochimaru's test subjects for the curse seal. He placed the seal on all their necks and all of them died except Anko. Immediately, Orochimaru made Anko his protégé. She saw the bad side of this curse seal and left Orochimaru. Occasionally, she receives a stinging pain on her neck where the curse seal is. That is why Kabuto does not want Tayuya to get cursed.

He was running around and soon saw a crowd of three people ganging up on a red- head.

'Tayuya,' Kabuto thought as he ran to the crowd.

"What the fuck do you want?" Tayuya shouted towards the three people about to attack her.

"What a shame, having a dirty mouth. By the way, I'm Sakon. The person behind me is my older brother, Ukon." the 'twins said.

Next, the man with six arms stepped up to introduce himself.

"Kidomaru is my name. Nice to meet you," said the spider man.

Finally, the big guy stepped up to introduce himself.

He said, "My name is Ji-"

"I do not care about the name of a fucking fatass, get it?" Tayuya interrupted. She then turned around and her lips went straight towards Kabuto's lips, causing a kiss.

'Mmmm. This feels nice,' Tayuya and Kabuto thought. Pretty soon, Kabuto broke the kiss. Tayuya was still puckering her lips so it looks like she was kissing air. Soon, she found out what happened and got extremely pissed off.

"Why the hell are you here?" she shouted as she pointed toward Kabuto.

"Uuuhhh, I was sent to retrieve you four," Kabuto chuckled as he scratched his head.

"Yes," they all said except Tayuya and Kabuto. Then they left towards Orochimaru's office.

The others got ahead as Kabuto and Tayuya fell behind. They were talking about random stuff until…

"Dead Bone Pulse!" someone yelled.

"Huh?" Kabuto wondered. 'I wonder what that was.

Then Kabuto and Tayuya ran towards the noise. They saw Kimimaro Kaguya killing a sound ninja. Everyone was in awe that he did not take a scratch but his opponent was simply annihilated.

A random sound ninja came up and asked, "The move you just did, is it kekkei genkai, or a boner?"

He laughed histarically as Kimmimaro was pissed off. He prepared his jutsu and immediately killed him.

Kabuto was amazed, but Tayuya was even more amazed. She taught he was hot.

'I like that he does not wear a shirt,' she thought.

Kabuto saw that Tayuya was staring at Kimmimaro. 'Shit,' he thought. 'Gotta get rid of that guy.'

Soon, the crowd died away. Tayuya and Kabuto stayed behind to talk to Kimmimaro.

"So," Tayuya asked in a flirt- like voice, "How long have you been here?"

"Go away," Kimmimaro said in a dull voice.

'Yes, he is not interested in her!' Kabuto thought.

Tayuya was heartbroken. She stayed quiet for a long time. During this time, Kimmimaro got bored and left. Kabuto was also bored and got up, and left. He got Tayuya to come along.

'He does not like me, he does not like me, he does not like me,' Tayuya said over and over in her head.

Kabuto was shocked. He did not realize that Tayuya took the rejection from Kimmimaro. He felt sad for her, but it like what happened to him. He likes Tayuya, but she does not like him.

Tayuya soon got her senses together and started to smile.

Kabuto said, "Tayuya, you all right?"

"Yeah. I think I'll be all right," Tayuya responded. 'Gah. I will make Kimmimaro love me, and he will like it,' Tayuya plotted. "If you will excuse me, I'll go to my room now."

As she left, she did a nervous twitch.

Kabuto sweat dropped. 'Now what was that for?' he thought. Then, he walked away.

Tayuya soon caught to Kimmimaro and talked to him.

"Hey Kimmi," she said in a flirty voice.

Kimmimaro said, "What do you want? And why call me Kimmi?"

There was no response.

"Well?" he asked again. He turned and saw that she was holding a log.

"Da fuck?" he said as she pounded him with a log.

'Uuuggguuhhhhh……. Where am I?' he asked in his mind. He soon saw he was tied to a log with tape all over him. He could not move his hands or do any jutsu. He soon saw Tayuya enter the room he was in.

"Ready Kimmi?" she said seductively.

Ooohhh. Cliffhanger. What is Tayuya is planning to do to Kimmimaro? If you review, you will find out. READ N REVIEW, please?


	4. Kabuto's Analysis

Chapter four of my story. You must feel so happy that it is out. Anyways, I'm sorry it has taken me about like, a while to update. I had to do science fair, speech festival, and a crapload of stuff. Well, I hope you enjoy it. I also plan on writing a new story. You will see it soon. Well, here it is- chapter four.

Disclamer- Naruto is still not mine.

Chapter 4- Kabuto's Analysis

Tayuya was approaching Kimmimaro slowly as she started to undress.

"What the hell are you doing?!?!?" shouted Kimmimaro.

Tayuya smirked. "You will see…"

She soon was about to unhook her bra. Then suddenly, theaters glowing blue appeared of nowhere. They slowly flowed down, gently touching Tayuya and Kimmimaro's skin.

"Da fuck?' Kimmimaro said stumped.

Tayuya was furious. This feathers were cutting into her and Kimmimaro's 'alone time.'

"SHIT FUCK!" she cursed out loud. "Kimmi, lets ignore the mean feathers and get back to business!" she said with a smile.

"Oh hell no!" Kimmimaro said fearing for his life. "I don not want to be scarred for life!"

Just then, both of them felt sleepy.

Tayuya was the first to comment by saying, "You feeling sleepy?"

Kimmimaro responded, "Now that you mention it, yes. I fell tired now."

She then said in a seductive tone, "He he he…. Kimmi, The fun begins. Your are min-"

Her sentence was cut off because a pair of glowing blue arms popped out of the ground and grabbed her legs.

"What the fuck?" Tayuya questioned. She soon fell down onto the floor, unconscious.

Kimmimaro was relived. "Oh, THANK YOU GOD! Thank you for saving me!" he exclaimed out loudly. He then finally became unconscious and fell asleep.

The pair of hands glowing a blue aura burrowed back into the ground. Pretty soon, Kabuto popped out of the ground with a disappointed look on his face and a heart that is broken.

"Tsk, tsk, Tayuya. I really expected better from you," he said with his arms crossed. He decided to carry Kimmimaro and Tayuya to their rooms and leave them there for now. He also injected some medicine to Kimmimaro due to his disease and some into Tayuya due to her craziness.

Kabuto then thought to himself, "What made Tayuya like Kimmimaro? She never shows any emotion to any guy…." He then pushed his glasses up and had an idea.

He carried Tayuya to the medical station and injected a needle onto the still unconscious Tayuya's arm.

"Her blood sample should show me what is up with her," he recited in his mind as he stated researching.

After a few hours, Tayuya woke up. "Huh? Where the fuck am I?" she shouted. She turned around and saw our favorite spy from the sound. (No duh, it is Kabuto). "Kabuto? What the fuck are you doing here you shithead?"

"Whoops," Kabuto said with a chuckle. "You are not supposed to wake up yet." Just then, he disappeared.

"Hello?" Tayuya yelled in confusion. "Whre the fuck did you go? I still got you yell at you some more!" Just then, Kabuto appeared behind Tayuya with his hands glowing blue. Tayuya turned around and said, "What are going to do, touch me you pervert?"

"Meh," Kabuto responded as he touched Tayuya's head and back. She fell down onto Kabuto's arms, unconscious, again. He set her gently on the bed she was on and continued his research.

After fifteen grueling hours of research, Kabuto finally discovered the cause of Tayuya's strange behavior.

"The meat," Kabuto said out loud. "Apparently, the meat Tayuya ate for lunch was the cause of her sudden attraction to Kimmimaro."

Suddenly, Tayuya woke up from her deep sleep. "Eh? God, I feel so tired." The first sight she saw was Kabuto. She got angry and pointed at him ans screamed, "YOU! Why the fuck did you touch me and make me fall asleep?"

"Oh, morning sleepy head!" Kabuto said with a smile on his face.

"Do not play dumb with me you dipshit! Answer my question godammit!" Tayuya could not take it anymore.

Kabuto tried to calm her down be responding to her question. "Calm down, girl. I knocked you out because you went ga- ga over Kimmimaro."

Tayuya was confused. "Why would I like that piece of shit?"

"Hn," Kabuto thought. "I think it was the meat you ate at lunch."

Tayuya was even more confused. "What can a fucking piece of meat do to make me fall in love with some guy?"

Kabuto was still thinking. "I do not know." He concluded. "I just felt heartbroken that you might ditch me for that guy."

"What, who said I liked you?" Tayuya questioned.

Kabuto got angry at that comment. "AT LEAST I WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO WANTED TO BE ARUOND YOU!!!" Kabuto yelled. He could not take it anymore. He stormed out of the medical room, leaving a sad and confused Tayuya.

"I'm…. sorry…" was all she could say.

Kabuto was strolling around the mansion, still angry about his incident with Tayuya. "That bitch is so ungrateful of all the things I have done for her." Kabuto said out loud. "But I think I have been too harsh on her. Maybe I should apologize."

He ran towards Tayuya's room, when suddenly, he was cut off by three men. They happened to be Jirobo, Kidomaro, and Sakon.

Kabuto was in a hurry and asked, "Will you guys please move away? I am in a hurry."

Kidomaro was the first to respond. "We heard what you did to Tayuya."

Sakon spoke next. "That is unforgivable"

Jirobo then said, "No one ever treats our teammates like that, even Orochimaru's right hand man."

Kabuto chuckled. "You guys think you can take me on?"

Sakon got angry. "You smart- alek. You shall die for your ignorance!"

Jirobo, Kidomaro, and Sakon transformed into their level 2 curse seal form.

Jirobo growled. "You think we are mere weaklings?"

Kidomaro shouted, "Still think we are trash characters?"

Sakon spat, "Still feeling strong?"

Kabuto responded, "Oh shit….."

End of chapter four. Did you like it? Please review. I plan to end this story on the next chapter and move on to a new fanfic I am writing.


	5. A Brawl, a separation, and a vow

Why hullo thar! I am sorry I have not updated in a long time. Around 2 months to be exact. I had to deal with school and stuff. A lot of stuff happened, which caused me to stop writing for a while. A lot of drama happened at my school, but enough about me. Well, here it is, the new chapter- thingy.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto……………………….. yet.

Chapter five- A brawl, a separation, and a vow.

"Oh shit," Kabuto thought to himself as he stared down three of Orochimaru's personal bodyguards. Kabuto once thought to himself these three are weak. He could easily beat them, even with their curse seal. He never thought he would face in combat all three of them, all with the same goal- to eliminate him. "Damn. I got to think my way out of this! Think! Think!" (Now he sort of sounds like Shikamaru, in a way)

"Well then," Sakon said with a smug grin plastered on his face, "Shall we begin?"

"I shall suck your chakra to the bone!" Jirobo yelled, anxiously wanting to brawl with the medical masta. (If you could find out where I got that, you get a cupcake)

"I shall have fun, playing around with this fresh meatbag," Kidomaro smirked while pulling out a kunai.

"LETS GO!!!" all three of them yelled as they assaulted Kabuto.

"Hn," Kabuto said as he watch the three charged towards him. He pulled out a scalpel and performed a few hand signs. He then leaped into action.

"Hey," Jirobo commented. "Where did that bastard go?" Sakon and Kidomaro were confused as well. Just then, a pair of legs kicked Sakon and Kidomaro square below the chin. As they were writhing in pain, only Kabuto and Jirobo were left standing.

"Hmph. You shall be easy to dispose of. I can not fight all of you at once, so I shall attempt to eliminate you all, one by one," Kabuto said with a smirk, while still holding his scalpel, which is emitting a blue aura.

"Grrrr," Jirobo growled. "I shall teach you not to underestimate me!" He charged towards Kabuto full throttle, with a feeling of bloodlust. "GO!!! Achiever of Nirvana Fist!"

"Heh. His strength may have gone up, but I shall be victorious." He jumped and slashed Jirobo with his scalpel. "I bet even a fat ass could kill you," Kabuto said.Just then, Kidomaro recovered from his pain, and witnessed Jirobo fall down, screaming in pain.

Kabuto smiled. "One down."

Kidomaro then said, "You may have beaten Jirobo, although he was the weakest member of the sound four, but I am a different story. Get ready, you fool."

"Bring it," was all Kabuto can say.

"YAARRGGHH!" Kidomaro sprang into action. He kicked Kabuto and jumped into the air. He shot spider webs to help suspend him as it seemed as if he was levitating. He spit out golden liquid and molded it into a bow. He then spit out another piece of golden goo, but molded it into an arrow. "I shall end this quickly. Lets go! Spider War Bow! TERRIBLE SPLIT!" He shot his arrow towards Kabuto.

Kabuto was not impressed with his jutsu. As it was about to hit him, he jumped and the arrow missed. He landed on the arrow, which was still connected to Kidomaro, and he ran towards him. "That jutsu will be the end of you. That is your weakness boy, you play with your opponent too much." He hit Kidomaro with his glowing hands, damaging his internal organs, causing him to fall in pain.

"RASHOMAN!!!" Sakon yelled as Kabuto finished off Kidomaro. "Hehehe. You may have beat those pathetic excuses for a ninka, but I am a different story."

Kabuto was not expecting this move, but he still smiled, as he flew into the air, and was about to fall back to the ground. "You never get it, do you?" he said with a grin on his face. He disappeared and attacked Sakon from behind. "You never check your back do you? You can be so careless."

He observed Sakon fall to the ground, content with his victory over them. As he turned around, he heard chuckling. "Hey, what are you laughing about?" he questioned.

"You do not see it? We are formed in a triangle, and you are trapped in the middle. You have fallen into our trap. Lets go. THREE VIOLET FLAMES BATTLE ENCAMPMENT!!!" all three of the fallen sound members yelled in unison.

A huge violet barrier surrounded Kabuto as he lied there, astonished. "Now you die!" Jirobo, Kidomaro, and Sakon said together. They preformed a clone technique to hold them in place as they kept up the barrier.

As they were about to kill Kabuto, a voice screamed, "STOP!!!" Another yelled, "STOP THIS IRRELEVENT KOMBAT!" (I know it is combat, but I prefer Kombat, because Mortal Kombat is cool, ok?)

The three ceased their attacks, and saw Orochimaru with a stern look on his face, and Tayuya, with a worried look on hers.

"Please. Do not hurt Kabuto. Please." Tayuya started to tear up. Kabuto stood up and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Come on. I am okay. Lets go back to your room," Kabuto said in a comforting voice.

As the two of them left, Orochimaru had an angry look on his face. He stared down the three who survived a barrage of attacks and surprisingly, survived.

"Now then," Orochimaru began. "I have an assignment for you….."

Kabuto was still busy consoling Tayuya as she was still crying. "Kabuto, why did you have to fight them? It will do nothing."

"They were in my way of trying to see you," Kabuto explained. "I wanted to apologize of what I said, earlier.

Tayuya smiled. "I accept your apology. Only because you look sexy when you are in danger."

Kabuto blushed. He leaned forward towards Tayuya, and then, he kissed her.

She was shocked with this action, but she did not complain. 'Damn! That fucker is not a bad kisser,' she thought.

Kabuto smiled. "You are so wide open after you get too close to a man. I find it hot." He continued kissing her.

She let herself get mesmerized by the kiss, but was cut off by a sudden ,"Ahem!"

Kabuto broke the kiss, as Tayuya was still in a kissing position. She looked like she was kissing air.

"Ahhh. Kabuto, Tayuya. I hope I am not interrupting, but seriously, I really do not care. Tayuya, you, Jirobo, Kidomaro, and Sakon are assigned to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke fro the Hidden Village of the Leaves. I expect him to arrive here safely soon. You leave in a few minutes." Orochimaru then exited the room, leaving a shocked Tayuya and Kabuto.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, for now," Kabuto said with a sincere smile.

"I will be back, so do not cheat on me with some fat ass whore, okay you bastard?" Tayuya laughed.

They passionately kissed one more time, just before Tayuya departed in her new mission.

'Tayuya, I wish you luck,' Kabuto thought.

A few days later…………..

Kabuto yearned he return of Tayuya. He observed the road from Konoha to the mansion he was in, seeing if there was any trace of Sasuke or Tayuya. He saw a speck heading towards his way. It was Sasuke. He rushed over to see what happened to the others. Sasuke said Jirobo was killed by Akimichi Choji.

Kabuto thought to himself, 'Typical. A fat ass killing a fat ass.'

Sasuke continued by saying that Kidomaro played top much and was poked to death by Hyuga Neji. Sakon was not aware of the puppet behind him which killed him.

Kabuto said, "I warned them about those stuff."

Sasuke ended with saying that Tayuya was killed by a sand ninja, named Temari.

Kabuto was shocked. HE was sure Tayuya would survive. But she died. HE then vowed to ultimately kill those who were responsible of killing his girl.

"Temari will die!!!" Kabuto seethed, as Sasuke watched, unaware of Kabuto's feelings for Tayuya.

END!!!

So what do you think/ I kind of foreshadowed the deaths of the Sound Four, in a way. So review, or else I will steal YOUR SOUL!!! And I will be making my new story soon. Ciao for now!


End file.
